


Best

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Promposal, Punk Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Punk!Phil is about as artistic as a rock. As hard as he tried to make an adorable prom-posal for Pastel!Dan, it still ended up a complete mess, of course. Dan doesn’t mind though, because Phil did his best.





	Best

Phil tried his best. He really did. He tried his best to create an adorable prom-posal for Dan, but it wasn’t going to work out; he could tell. Nobody could love such an artistic monstrosity as what he created. Or what he was, for that matter. 

He was sure his boyfriend would go to prom with him regardless, but his prom-posal was a complete bust. 

It was nearly midnight as he sat there thinking that. He’d been working on his poster since his family finished dinner, so it must have been over five hours. He had dashed up to his room as soon as he finished his chicken, taking out his poster board and getting to work. 

It cost him nearly 20 bucks he could have used for gas, but his floor was soon an array of glue and pastel-colored glitter and markers. He got a few odd looks as a tall, strong-looking high school senior wearing a leather jacket and his lip piercing to buy glitter in a craft store, but he didn’t mind. Dan was worth it, and besides, nobody dared to mess with him anyway. 

Phil had a reputation in their school as the biggest, most intimidating punk boy around. That’s why it was such a big surprise when he came out and began dating the small, pastel-clad Dan. He really wasn’t that mean, but he wore black and had piercings, and he would punch the hell out of someone if he had to, but only if he had to. This reputation did play to his advantage though, as he managed to avoid teasing in situations many kids would face bullying for. He was lucky, definitely. Especially because he had Dan. 

He sat there in his room trying his best to write “Dan, will you go to prom with me” in glue on his posterboard and thinking about his wonderful boyfriend. After the first two letters, Phil realized they were way too big; the rest of the letters would never fit on the board. He jerked his arm to the board to attempt to wipe the glue off, but all he did was smear it all over the board and his hand. 

After ten minutes of sadly peeling glue off his hand, Phil finally decided he wouldn’t stand a chance doing this alone. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, careful not to stain it with glue. “Hey, Louise?” 

Louise arrived to help within five minutes. Phil was thankful but not surprised. She had been Dan’s best friend since they were both only five years old, and she’d do anything to make him happy. She assumed Phil would be asking him to prom, so when the opportunity arose to help the situation come together, she was thrilled to join. 

“What are we looking for here?” Louise crossed her legs, her red Converse grazing the corner of the posterboard. Her style wasn’t quite as out there as his or Dan’s, but they both appreciated it nonetheless.

“I just want to make it look good. Not too good, just the level of good that Dan will like it.”

Louise sighed, taking Phil’s pale hands. “Phil, he’ll love it just because you made it.”

He tore his hands away, rolling his eyes. “I know, I know. I just don’t know how to make it actually look good.” 

Louise took her turn rolling her eyes before picking up the glue bottle. “First, get the sizing right.” She showed him how big to make the letters before handing him the bottle and allowing him to squeeze the glue out himself. Phil felt a bit like a child being showed how to use glue, but he managed to write out all the letters, so he was thankful. 

“I need to go do my homework. At this point, just throw glitter everywhere. It should be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” he asked, already opening a glitter container.

“Positive,” she said definitively, the door shutting behind her as Phil liberally poured glitter all over his sign.

“Phil, what the hell is that?” Louise’s eyes popped out of her head staring at the sign the following morning.

“What?” he asked defensively. “I got glitter all over my carpet for this.” 

“Yes, and I can see it on your face too.” 

“Hey, I don’t have to be a punk all the time,” he said, pulling out his phone and using the camera to pick a few stray pieces of glitter off his skin. 

“Seriously though, this is terrible.” 

“What’s wrong with it?”

“Phil, the glitter ran the glue halfway down the page, and you’ve mixed so many pastel colors that it looks like a unicorn threw up all over your promposal.” 

“It’s my personal touch,” he said, puffing up his chest and standing tall. Usually when he did this people were intimidated, but with Dan and Louise he had learned to do it in more of a cute, joking manner. 

“Fine,” she said. “What’s your plan?” 

Phil smiled slyly. “I texted him asking to meet me on the bleachers to watch the sunrise. It’s mostly up by the time we get here, but it’s still nice to sneak out back and watch the colors disperse into the daily blue.” 

“Deep,” she said, not even surprised by the soft side of Phil. Only she and Dan had seen it, but it was completely normal for them. The two decided to go ahead and walk outside to wait for Dan. “There he is!” she pointed at the doors, where Dan emerged twirling his baby blue keychain on his finger. “Go for it!” she called, hopping off the bleachers and running off. “And Phil,” she said, lowering her voice and turning back to him for a moment.. She looked him up and down, from his jet black hair to his typical leather jacket to his black Converse. His normal look was contrasted by the glitter nightmare in his left hand along with the beautiful bouquet of fresh, white roses in his right. “He’s going to love it.” 

Phil attempted to regulate his racing heart as Dan walked towards him. Each step Dan took felt to Phil like a chasm was opening between them. Finally he reached the bleachers, and Phil took a deep breath as he climbed the steps to their normal seats at the top. He smiled at Phil, seeing the bleachers covered with Phil’s previous night’s work. “What’s all this?” 

Phil picked up the sign, facing the not-so-beautifully glittered side to Dan before struggling to hand him the bouquet. “Will you go to the prom with me?” 

Dan closed his eyes and put the bouquet to his nose, taking in the sweet scent. Most people would be annoyed by the disruption, but Phil appreciated the quirky tendency of his boyfriend to put their lives on hold just to take a moment to stop and smell the roses. Besides, Phil enjoyed the view of the flower crown on his head as he tilted his neck downwards to the bouquet. After his moment, Dan reopened his eyes and connected them with Phil’s. “Of course I will!”

And suddenly their arms are around each other and Dan’s taking the posterboard from Phil’s hands and smiling. “Hey! What’re you doing?” Phil said, his voice muffled by Dan’s shoulder.

“Taking my beautiful promposal as a memento.” 

“It looks terrible, you know that right?” 

“No, it looks great!” Dan pulled apart from Phil and examined it. “No, it’s not perfect, but I wouldn’t want it to be. You’re not perfect, and neither am I. It’s really so much nicer knowing you did it,” he said, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck again. “and that you did your best,” he added, planting a kiss on Phil’s lips. “even though it isn’t the best.” He let their lips touch for a bit longer. “Because you are the very, very best.” Finally, the two came together and melted into the kiss. And really, Phil had to agree; it was the best.


End file.
